


The Downside Of Brilliance

by the_goofball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/M, Humor, OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[oneshot] A bright mind has its downside – as Severus and Hermione know. Originally posted on HP-fandom: 23.02.2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside Of Brilliance

Severus looked up from the glistening lips he had just kissed into Hermione's amber eyes, which had darkened with desire.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind an early night at all," she answered in that husky voice that went straight from Severus' ears to his groin.  
  
The dark haired wizard smirked, took Hermione's hand and led her through the lab into the corridor and towards his private chambers.  
  
  
"Maybe we should have used dragon's blood instead of claws," Hermione said, thinking out loud while they were walking.  
  
It was something Severus had gotten used to in the two years she was training under him to become a Potion Mistress and he had no trouble at all to follow her train of thoughts. It set off his mind like a chain reaction and he furrowed his brows thoughtfully as he considered her idea.  
  
His long strides shortened and he looked at Hermione. "You could be right, the blood would-"  
  
"Merge easier with the rest of the ingredients," the witch finished his sentence excitedly. "And I'm sure we have the rest right."  
  
They had come to a stop in the middle of the corridor and faced each other. Both pairs of eyes were shining but with a different kind of excitement than just minutes before.  
  
As if by a silent command they turned and headed back to where they had come from, discussing agitatedly on the way.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the lab though, both turned quiet and set to work hand in hand. One set up a cauldron while the other got the ingredients and together they prepared them.  
  
Finally Severus ladled the finished potion into a vial, sealed it and put it onto the desk for testing it first thing in the morning.  
  
He turned around and looked over the cauldron at Hermione who looked like he felt: satisfied with their work but tired. He looked at his watch and groaned. It was half past two.  
  
"We did it again, huh?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Severus sighed before he met the witch's eyes with a nod. Indeed, they had done it again. Once again they had let their minds interfere with the demands of their bodies.  
  
"Tomorrow we will stop working at 6pm and we will have an early dinner," Severus stated grimly. "And there will be no talk about potions."  
  
Hermione's mouth quivered as she tried not to laugh. "The last time we tried that we ended up talking about the last Muggle book you had borrowed from me and from there it went to literature in general and I don't know what else until it was late at night. Or rather, early in the morning."  
  
Severus frowned. "Then there will be no talking at all," he said and crossed his arms but couldn't suppress a smile as Hermione started to laugh.  
  
The witch walked around the worktable and put an arm around the taller wizard. "Yeah, right. The two of us sitting together without talking about anything. That would be a first."  
  
Severus sighed once more. "But you have to agree that we will have to change something if we want to get our physical desires met as well."  
  
"I totally agree but right now I think we both need some sleep since we have to get up at six again."  
  
Arm in arm they headed towards Severus' chambers a second time. As they stopped in front of the door, Severus groaned: "I can already hear our esteemed Headmaster asking me with those damn twinkling eyes if I have had a pleasant night, when I show up again with dark rings under my eyes."  
  
The End


End file.
